russianhistorypagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Timeline
"Prehistory" По большим рекам как главным торговым путям сгущалось население, принимавшее наиболее деятельное участие в торговом движении, рано здесь завязавшемся; по ним возникали торговые средоточия, древнейшие русские города; население, от них удалённое, оставалось при хлебопашестве и лесных промыслах, доставлявших вывозные статьи приречным торговцам, мёд, воск, меха... Служа готовыми первобытными дорогами, речные бассейны своими разносторонними направлениями рассеивали население по своим ветвям. По этим бассейнам рано обозначались различные... племена, на которые древняя летопись делит русское славянство IX–X вв.; по ним же сложились потом политические области... и с этим делением соображались князья в своих взаимных отношениях и в своём управлении... Древняя летопись размещает русско‑славянские племена на равнине прямо по рекам... древняя Киевская земля – это область Среднего Днепра, земля Черниговская – область его притока Десны, Ростовская – область Верхней Волги и т.д. Ключевский, Лекция 4. Shortly before Rurik (700s - early 800s) C VIII до XIII в. масса русского населения сосредоточивалась на среднем и верхнем Днепре с его притоками и с его историческим водным продолжением – линией Ловать – Волхов. Всё это время Русь политически разбита на отдельные более или менее обособленные области, в каждой из которых политическим и хозяйственным центром является большой торговый город, первый устроитель и руководитель её политического быта, потом встретивший соперника в пришлом князе, но и при нём не терявший важного значения. Господствующий политический факт периода – политическое дробление земли под руководством городов. Господствующим фактом экономической жизни в этот период является внешняя торговля с вызванными ею лесными промыслами, звероловством и бортничеством (лесным пчеловодством). Это Русь Днепровская, городовая, торговая. Ключевский, Лекция 2. Varangian Sphere of Influence Varangians exert a sphere of influence over peoples living in Northern Russia. "Брали дань мехами, потому что это была главная драгоценность, которую можно было получить здесь, в лесной зоне, и реализовать на международных рынках, получив за это звонкую монету – серебро." Link Arab Sources At the same time (800s), "некие купцы, которых называли «арарус», т.е. Русь, торгуют на международных рынках Багдада и Константинополя". They exchange silver coins for food and sustenance during their journeys up and down the rivers leading to Northern Russia. They also hire bodyguards to protect them: " Объединение, которое основывалось на договоре между славянами, призывающими к себе князей и их дружину, которая и должна была обеспечивать безопасное прохождение по рекам Восточной Европы." Link Арабский писатель IX в. Хордадбе, современник Рюрика и Аскольда, замечает (не позднее 846 г.), что русские купцы возят товары из отдалённых краев своей страны к Чёрному морю в греческие города, где византийский император берёт с них десятину (торговую пошлину); что те же купцы по Дону и Волге спускаются к хозарской столице, где властитель Хозарии берёт с них также десятину, выходят в Каспийское море, проникают на юго‑восточные берега его и даже провозят свои товары на верблюдах до Багдада, где их и видал Хордадбе. Ключевский, Лекция 8. Archeological Evidence Silver Coins В области Днепра найдено множество кладов с древними арабскими монетами, серебряными диргемами. Большая часть их относится к IX и Х вв., ко времени наибольшего развития восточной торговли Руси. Но есть клады, в которых самые поздние монеты не позже начала IX в., а ранние восходят к началу VIII в. изредка попадаются монеты VII в. и то лишь самых последних его лет. Эта нумизматическая летопись наглядно показывает, что именно в VIII в. возникла и упрочилась торговля славян днепровских с хозарским и арабским Востоком. Но этот век был временем утверждения хозар в южнорусских степях: ясно, что хозары и были торговыми посредниками между этим Востоком и русскими славянами. Ключевский, Лекция 8. Late 800s Печенеги Одно из первых известий о Киеве в некоторых редакциях Повести о начале Русской земли говорит, что Аскольд и Дир в 867 г. избили множество печенегов. Значит, печенеги уже около половины IX в. успели придвинуться близко к Киеву, отрезывая среднее Поднепровье от его черноморских и каспийских рынков. Ключевский, Лекция 9. 1100s Patzinaks/Печенеги establish themselves on the shores of the Black and Caspian seas. The "Из Варяг в Греки" trade route dries up. Pirenne, Economic and Social History of Medieval Europe, 148 Late 1100s - Early 1200s Я веду этот период (i.e., Русь Днепровская, городовая, торговая) ''с древнейших времён до конца XII или до начала XIII в. Не могу точнее обозначить его конечного предела. Никакое поворотное событие не отделяет резко этого периода от последующего. Нашествие монголов нельзя признать таким раздельным событием: монголы застали Русь на походе, во время передвижки, которую ускорили, но которой не вызвали; новый склад жизни завязался до них. Ключевский, Лекция 7. 1200s С XIII до середины XV в. приблизительно среди общего разброда и разрыва народности главная масса русского населения является на верхней Волге с её притоками. Эта масса остаётся раздроблённой политически уже не на городовые области, а на княжеские уделы. Удел – это совсем другая форма политического быта. Господствующий политический факт периода – удельное дробление Верхневолжской Руси под властью князей. Господствующим фактом экономической жизни является сельскохозяйственная, т.е. земледельческая, эксплуатация алаунского суглинка посредством вольного крестьянского труда. Это Русь ''Верхневолжская, удельно‑княжеская, вольно‑земледельческая. Ключевский, Лекция 2. 1400s С половины XV до второго десятилетия XVII в. главная масса русского населения из области Верхней Волги растекается на юг и восток по донскому и средневолжскому чернозёму, образуя особую ветвь народа – Великороссию, которая вместе с населением расширяется за пределы Верхнего Поволжья. Но, расплываясь географически, великорусское племя впервые соединяется в одно политическое целое под властью московского государя, который правит своим государством с помощью боярской аристократии, образовавшейся из бывших удельных князей и удельных бояр. Итак, господствующий политический факт периода – государственное объединение Великороссии. Господствующим фактом жизни экономической остаётся сельскохозяйственная разработка старого верхневолжского суглинка и новозанятого средневолжского и донского чернозёма посредством вольного крестьянского труда; но его воля начинает уже стесняться по мере сосредоточения землевладения в руках служилого сословия, военного класса, вербуемого государством для внешней обороны. Это Русь Великая, Московская, царско‑боярская, военно‑землевладельческая. Ключевский, Лекция 2. 1600s С начала XVII до половины XIX в. русский народ распространяется по всей равнине от морей Балтийского и Белого до Чёрного, до Кавказского хребта, Каспия и Урала и даже проникает на юг и восток далеко за Кавказ, Каспий и Урал. Политически все почти части русской народности соединяются под одной властью: к Великороссии примыкают одна за другой Малороссия, Белороссия и Новороссия, образуя Всероссийскую империю. Но эта собирающая всероссийская власть действует уже с помощью не боярской аристократии, а военно‑служилого класса, сформированного государством в предшествующий период – дворянства. Это политическое собирание и объединение частей Русской земли и есть господствующий политический факт периода. Основным фактом экономической жизни остается земледельческий труд, окончательно ставший крепостным, к которому присоединяется обрабатывающая промышленность, фабричная и заводская. Это период всероссийский, императорско‑дворянский, период крепостного хозяйства, земледельческого и фабрично‑заводского. Ключевский, Лекция 2.